the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shell Lodge Squad
The Shell Lodge Squad are the main protectors of the United Universes and beyond and the focus of the series. Their history is explained on another page. Their members are listed below. Members by Chronological Order #SpongeBob (Founder/leader) #Patrick (Founder/leader) #Squidward (Founder/leader) #Shenzi (Founder/co-leader/the to do girl) #Banzai (Founder/wise guy) #Ed the Hyena (Founder/Mentally-inpaired one) #Alex the Lion (Talented one) #Marty (Black-with-White-stripes one) #Gloria (Glorious one) #Melman (Medicated one) #Kaa (Hypnotic one) #Po (Big one/Dragon Warrior) #Tigress (Ruthless one/Furious Five) #Monkey (Swinger one/Furious Five) #Viper (Swift one/Furious Five) #Mantis (Agile one/Furious Five) #Crane (Skewing one/Furious Five) #Shifu (Quick and wise one) #Sandy (Southern one) #Mr. Krabs (Rich one) #Iago (Deranged one) #Mushu (Guardian one) #Icky (Funny one (in a dry, crude and sarcasticly and rude sense)) #Bagheera (Non-humorous one) #Baloo (Rock-and-Roll one) #Skipper (Paranoid one) #Kolwalski (Scientific one) #Rico the penguin (Destructo one) #Private (Hyper-Adorable one) #Sir Hiss (Royal one) #Spyro (Daring one, Purple Dragon) #Cynder (Reformed one) #Sparx (Sarcastic one) #Sam the Dog (Awesome one/Freelance Police) #Max the Rabbit (Silly one/Freelance Police) #Brandy Harrington (Floridan one) #Mr. Whiskers (Brain-cramped one) #Lola Boa (Daughter of the Hypnotic one) #Ed the Otter (Slippery one) #Max the Cat (Wheezy one) #Fidget (Clumsy one) #Mr. Dodo (Navigator one) #Tweedle-Dee & Tweedle-Dum (Rhyming ones) #Bill the Lizard (Chimney one) #The Mad Hatter (Comedic #1) #The March Hare (Comedic #2) #The Dorm Mouse (Twinkle-Twinkled one) #The White Rabbit (Tardy one) #Thundra (Meteorologic one) #Dr. Cockrouch (Survival-of-the-Fittest one) #Missing Link (Fishy one) #B.O.B. (Indestructible one) #Gimorica (Susan) (Ginormous one) #Insectasaurus (Colossal one) #Lucky Jack (Lucky one) #Batty Koda (TV one) #Miguel (Gambler #1) #Tulio (Gambler #2) #Devon and Cornwall (Immature ones) #The Digidestined and their Digimon (Digitized ones) #Phil the Goatman (Trainer one) #Lord Shen (Relentless one/General) #Boss Wolf (Canine one/Shen's right-paw man/Wolf Commander) #Trigger & Nutsy (Nutty ones) #Dodger (Cool one/Speical Ops' leader) #Rita (Dudette one/Speical Ops 2nd-in-Command) #Tito (BBQ'd one/Speical Ops) #Einstien (Brute Force one/Speical Ops) #Francis (Melodramatic one/Speical Ops) #Lefou (future member) #Merlin (Future member) #Archimedes (Future member) #The Thief (Future member) #Ralth and Eddy (Future members) #Savio (Future member/Currently a double agent for the Shell Lodge) #Hans (Future member/Currently a double agent for the Shell Lodge) #King of Hearts (Future member/Currently a Villain Leaguer until further notice) #Mr. Smee (Future member/Currently a Villain Leaguer until further notice) #Chi Fu (Future member) #Soothsayer (Future member) #Pain and Panic (Future members) #Creeper (Future member) #Djon (Future member) #Shrek (Future member) #Donkey (Future member) #Puss 'n boots (Future member) #Samson the Lion (Future member) #Ryan the Lion (Future member) #Nigel Koala (Future member) #Larry the Anaconda (Future member) #Bridgette the Giraffe (Future member) #Benny the Squirrel (Future member) #Gilda (Future member) #Trixie (Future member) #Chaos (Future member) #Friend Owl (Future member) #Haroud (Future member) #Big Mama (Future member) #Frank the lizard (Future member) #Krebbs (Future member) #The Lost Boys (Future members) #Dinky and Boomer (Future members) #Uncle Waldo (Future member) #Napoleon and Lafayette (Future members) #Willie the giant (Future member) #Si and Am (Future members) #Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Future member) #Pleakley (Future member) #Peng (future member/ in cronicles series) #Lian (future member/ in cronicles series/Peng's girlfriend.) #Count Razoff (Future member/joined in Shell Louge Tales Issue 2) #Fu-Xi (future member/ in cronicles series) #Oscar, Poppy, Buck and Harchi (Future members/In cronitcles series) #Jimmy Neutron (Future member/SpongeBob's Genius Partner) #Timmy Turner (Future member/SpongeBob's Fairy Godchild Partner) #Danny Phantom (Future member/Spongebob's Ghost Partner) #Cosmo (Future member) #Wanda (Future member) #Poof (Future member) #Sam Manson (Future member) #Tucker Foley (Future member) Others coming soon... Category:Groups